


Mistletoe

by castielnov4k



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Confessions, Cute, Fluff, Hurt feelings, Love, Mistletoe, Shipper Sam, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielnov4k/pseuds/castielnov4k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling festive, Sam puts up mistletoe. Everywhere.<br/>Dean notices.<br/>It couldn't have anything to do with the angel they have staying with them, could it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

"Sam."

"Yes, Dean?" Sam said sweetly as he turned away from the excessively large Christmas tree to face Dean, a bauble in his hand. A Santa hat sat crookedly on his floppy brown hair. 

"Why is there mistletoe everywhere?" Dean asked calmly. 

"Is there?" Sam replied with a slightly confused tone, cocking his head to the side. "Hmm. That's strange. Of course, it is our duty to uphold tradition in light of any situations that may arise. Better be careful you don't get caught under a branch with, say, any angels currently staying with us. Might lead to one of the aforementioned situations."

He winked and resumed his decorating of the tree. Dean glared at the back of his brother's head. He calmed himself by resolving to tear down all the mistletoe that night. 

But by the next morning, it had all returned in larger quantities than before. 

Over the next few days, Dean attempted to rid the bunker of every clump of mistletoe that he could find, but it was in vain. Sam was successfully combatting Dean's attempts using methods that were unknown to Dean, stealthily replacing what Dean had disposed of and then some. 

One morning Dean was hard at work eradicating the infestation in one of the hallways. Without warning, Cas appeared behind him. 

"Good morning Dean," Cas said, peering over Dean's shoulder. 

"Hi Cas," Dean greeted vaguely, keeping his eyes on his work.

"Dean, why are you currently burning a branch of _Phoradendron leucarpum_?"

"If you mean 'mistletoe'," Dean answered, looking around at Cas as he held a lighter to a burning stalk. "It's because Sam has spread it around everywhere. Freaking everywhere."

"I've noticed," Cas assured, looking around the hallway and creasing his brow. "I'm aware that I'm not a trustworthy judge of normal human behaviour, but even I suspect that hanging such large amounts of mistletoe from the ceiling is abnormal. What is the purpose of it?"

"I don't know, Cas," Dean sighed, turning his eyes back to the flames, which were lazily licking up the leaves. "Sam's a freak."

"Has it got something to do with the Western tradition of kissing under it at Christmas?" Cas inquired unexpectedly.

Dean burned his hand on the dying embers.

"Dammit!" Dean gasped, dropping the remains of the stalk. 

"Dean, are you okay?" Cas prompted in surprise, stepping forward to examine the burn on Dean's right ring finger.

"I'm fine," Dean insisted through gritted teeth. "Son of a bitch. It's fine."

 _No you're not_ , Cas automatically wanted to argue. But he held his tongue as he held Dean's hand for a moment and healed the finger. He let it go and Dean inspected the hand with quiet awe. 

"Oh," Dean said. "Uh, thanks, man."

"No problem," Cas smiled. He was about to step back when he noticed Dean looking up at the ceiling. 

"Damn."

Cas looked up too. 

An innocent clump of small green leaves, with waxy white berries, hung above them. 

"Cas, we don't have to," Dean insisted quickly. "It's just some stupid tradition. It doesn't mean anything."

Cas felt a painful sensation swoop through his vessel's chest, leaving him feeling hollow and slightly winded. He felt a strangely immense amount of hurt. 

"Of course not," he replied, attempting to smile. "No reason to follow it."

Feeling a sudden desire to be away from Dean, Cas turned around and began walking briskly away from Dean, trenchcoat brushing his sides. 

"Cas?" he heard Dean call behind him. He refused to stop or look back. "Cas!"

Cas heard Dean's heavy footfalls behind him as he tried to catch up with him. A hand grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn around. They were now standing in front of the entrance of the library. 

"Cas, just wait a second-"

"Why?" Cas demanded, hating the sound of the slight tremor in his voice. "I'm fine."

"No you're not," Dean countered, his hand still on Cas's arm. 

In anger, Cas threw it off. 

"Don't feel like some _stupid_ tradition is forcing you into something you clearly don't want to do," Cas snapped. "The amount of effort you've put into tearing down mistletoe for the past few days shows just how awful the idea of - _that_ \- is to you. So don't worry. Don't feel any obligation."

He went to turn away again, but again Dean's arm stopped him and forced him to look up at him. Cas didn't expect to see the amount of elation mixing with the shock that he saw in the wide green eyes. 

"You think that I don't want to?" Dean breathed. "You think that that's the reason I've been pulling down all this mistletoe?"

"What other reason could there be?" Cas mumbled.

Dean ran his hand over his short light brown hair as he gave a low chuckle, messing it up in a way that made Cas want to sigh. "Cas, ever since I met you, I've wanted - but I was sure that you didn't - I mean, the amount of times you left - it kind of felt like you were sending a pretty clear message. You didn't see me in that way. In the way I see you. I've been getting rid of the mistletoe because I didn't want you to feel-"

"Obligated?" Cas finished for him, smiling now.

"Yeah," Dean exhaled softly. 

"Dean Winchester, you are infuriatingly stupid sometimes."

They stared at each other for a moment, not quite comprehending the enormity of the abrupt change in their relationship. Cas began to move closer to Dean, but Dean stopped his advances. 

"Wait," he teased, taking Cas's hand with a surprising amount of delicacy. "We better follow tradition, right?"

He pointed inside the library. Sure enough, Cas could see yet another string of mistletoe was hanging in an aisle between two of the bookshelves. 

Dean tugged on Cas's hand to pull them towards the aisle. He turned so that he was facing Cas as he stepped backwards slowly, appraising Cas with new eyes that were openly full of desire and lust. Cas was couldn't really revel about what was finally about to happen, as it was currently all Cas could do to not grab hold of the hunter and rush him towards the stupid section of space under the mistletoe. 

After what seemed like an eternity, they reached the spot between the two bookshelves. They stood close together, hands still slotted together perfectly like puzzle pieces. It didn't seem like Dean, after all his supposed confidence when it came to these kind of circumstances, was capable of doing much more than look Cas up and down in quiet disbelief. Cas ran his free hand over Dean's freckled cheek, feeling the hard line of his jaw under the soft layer of skin. He could feel a shiver run through Dean's body at his touch. His hand rested on the back of Dean's neck, feeling the bristles prickle his hand slightly, and he reached up to softly touch his lips to Dean's. 

After a moment, Dean's hand fluttered down to Cas's waist and pulled him closer.

Their lips moved gently against each other's, gently pushing and pulling at the soft skin. Some tiny part of Cas's head that wasn't completely adrift in the moment marvelled at how he was managing to move calmly and slowly during this long overdue moment, taking the time to fully appreciate every element of the situation. Cas was vividly aware of the delicious taste of Dean's mouth against his, the firm curve of Dean's hipbones pressed against his, the comforting warmth of his skin against his, the smell of his breath on his tongue, and the fluttering sensation of his faint pulse against Cas's skin, all at once. 

Eventually, Dean began to move. Slowly but surely, never breaking the contact between their lips, Dean moved them out of the aisle and towards the low table in the far corner. Cas felt the edge of the table knock against his back, and let himself be lifted up onto it by Dean's soft but firm hands. Cas wound his legs around Dean's waist to press himself against him again. They stayed like that for a while, before Cas began lowering himself and Dean back down onto the table, legs still wrapped around Dean. Dean's mouth ghosted over Cas's for a moment before travelling elsewhere, pressing light kisses along Cas's jaw. Cas's body impulsively moved against him as he worked. His soft grinding against Dean's body earned him a muffled moan. 

"Jesus, Cas," Dean gasped, opening his mouth now to pull at Cas's skin with his teeth. "God bless freaking mistletoe." 

"Dean," Cas complained softly. "I would appreciate it if you could refrain from mentioning my father and half-brother right now."

*

They emerged from the library an hour or so later. Sam looked up from his online perusal of possible cases to see his brother with ruffled hair and Cas with his shirt buttoned in the wrong holes. He could see their hands entwined behind Cas's trenchcoat. 

"I guess the mistletoe worked, then?" Sam grinned as he eyed the slowly forming hickeys on Cas's neck that were exposed due to a few neglected buttons.


End file.
